


For a girl like her

by Servena



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/M, Multi, OT3, Post Season 1, Pre-OT3, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “You love her, don’t you?”





	For a girl like her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

They’ve been sharing one half of a cigarette in a rather companionable silence in a corner behind the school building when Steve can’t take it anymore. “You love her, don’t you?”

He can see the way Jonathan’s shoulders tense, how he ducks his head, as if he is expecting to be hit. He should know better, because after getting his ass handed to him last time, Steve is definitely gonna think twice about that. He watches Jonathan slowly exhale the smoke and then take another drag of the cigarette without saying anything.

„Nance“, Steve adds unnecessarily, as if there could be any other girl they’d be talking about.

Jonathan just shakes his head while evading his gaze.

“Byers, I’m not blind, you know? I’ve seen the way you look at her.” He holds out his hand and Jonathan hesitantly hands the cigarette back. For the split of a second their fingers touch and Jonathan hastily pulls back. Steve adds: “And the way she looks at you.”

“She’s your girlfriend”, Jonathan mumbles, his voice rough from the smoke. “She loves you.”

Steve smiles his usual confident smile. “Sure, I know. And I love her. But that’s not what I’m talking about.”

Jonathan throws him a confused and wary look that speaks volumes about how much he’d rather be somewhere else right now.

“You know”, Steve inhales the smoke deeply while he watches Jonathan’s finger drum anxiously on his knee, “what happened last month really put things in perspective for me.” He doesn’t elaborate, he doesn’t have to. Neither of them has forgotten what happened in November, or probably ever will. “I want Nancy to be happy. And if this is something that makes her happy”, he shrugs and hands the cigarette back and it almost slips through Jonathan’s fingers, “then I think I can deal with that. I told her as much.”

Jonathan just looks at him with wide eyes.

Steve chuckles. “Byers, you really look like a deer in the headlights sometimes.”

“Screw you”, Jonathan says around the cigarette, but there’s no heat behind it and his shoulders relax a bit.

“No, I think you misunderstood me”, Steve’s grin is broad and full of mischief, “I said you could screw Nancy, not me.”

Jonathan shoves his shoulder, but Steve can see the way the corners of his mouth twitch into what is almost a smile.


End file.
